


Silver Bells

by Kittehpopz



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: An oc group based on my pets, Christmas, Cream is an angel, Espio has an edgy backstory, Espio's little sister is a little shit, Fluff, He misses blaze, Honey is kind of a bitch, Mighty is a nice guy, Multi, No Smut, Silver probably has PTSD, cring, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittehpopz/pseuds/Kittehpopz
Summary: An old fic I decided to post. I renamed it.
Relationships: Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, Honey the Cat/Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	1. I feel only pain

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short. Also Knuckles has crippling depression

"Hey Knux! You ready to have some Christmas fun this year?" No, Sonic. I have to guard the master emerald." "Awwwww!" said Sonic, along with his other friends.

"But mister Knuckles, we hardly ever get to see you! It would be great to spend some time with you, right Cheese?" said Cream, blushing. "Chao, chao!"(Oh, and by the way, Cream has a crush on Knuckles)

"I'd love spending time with you, but I have work to do, okay?" said Knuckles, putting his hand on Cream's shoulder. After saying that, he left. 

"Forget it Cream, he won't come. All he cares about is guarding that dumb rock." says Sonic. "Trust me, I'd like to see him more, too."

Knuckles went home, lonely. He lay down on the stairs of the master emerald's shrine. "Why?" he questioned. "Why do I have to be so alone? Why can't I spend time with my friends instead of sitting in front if this rock all my days?" He proceeded to cry himself to sleep.


	2. *Autistic Screeching*

Sonic's pov

Mighty and Tails came back with the Christmas tree "Here it is!" Tails said, proudly. the tree was mediocre, it didn't have many quills, and was pretty small.

"I promised we'd get the tree he wanted since he helped me put up the decorations." said Mighty.

"That's very nice of you, mister Mighty!" Cream said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and blushed a little.

"And I think you picked the perfect tree, Tails! It's very unique!" said Cream planting a kiss on Tails' cheek. Tails became flustered.

"Are you going to stay and help decorate the tree, Sonic?" said Ray enthusiastically "Na, I'm gonna go check up on Knuckles, make sure he's not dying" "Okay! Bye Sonic! Be home in time for dinner!" shouted Amy as I sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Knuckles is dying :/


	3. Help I'm running out of silly chapter titles

Knuckles' POV

I shivered as I searched for something to keep me warm, but all I could find was a really big leaf. Good enough, I thought. I wrapped myself in it, but it wasn't enough.

Right when I thought I'd freeze to death, Sonic showed up with a blanket and a pillow.

"I-t-t-s ab-b-bout t-t-time..." I managed before everything blacked out.

Sonic's POV

KNUX! I scooped him up and raced off. "I really hope he's alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles dies


	4. Knuckles is ded

Cream's POV

10 minutes after he left, Mister Sonic came running back in with Mister Knuckles in his arms, and he wasn't moving! As soon as Sonic put him down next to the fireplace, I ran over to Knuckles to check on him.

"Do you think he's alright, Sonic?" I said "Chao!" cheese said tapping him on the shoulder

"I think he'll be alright, Cream," Sonic said, tapping me on the nose "he's tougher than leather." I giggled. "Thank you for reassuring me, Sonic."

Then he began to wake up.

Knuckles' POV

When I woke up, I was not on Angel Island. I was at Sonic's house. "How'd I get he-ah!" My head spun when I turned it. I fell back in pain, but recovered quickly.

"Mister Knuckles! Are you alright?" exclaimed Cream. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Knux! You're back!" said a teary-eyed Sonic. "I was afraid you had left us!" Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cring

Honey was out at her shop, fixing up Amy Rose's dress, Tails had gone home to work on his brand-new secret surprise invention, so stay quiet, and the chaotix crew went home to get some rest. That left Sonic & Knuckles all alone.

Sonic's POV

Knux and I just sat there all night, chatting, playing, and giggling. We laid awake by the fire, resting our heads on each other's shoulders. 

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Why did you come to Angel island? I assumed you didn't visit me much because you thought I was probably fine on my own." he said looking down at his fidgety hands.

" 'Cause you're my friend! I'd be a terrible friend if I'd assumed you'd feel fine in -10° F weather!" 

"Heh. I guess." was all he replied with. 

He proceeded to rest his head on my shoulder and fall asleep. I soon did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Espio okay? I gave him his own chapter

Espio's POV

Two weeks and a day till Christmas.

My little sister, Trinity, the youngest out of me and my slightly younger brother, Genesis, was only 9, but had a passion for love, education, and most of all, baking.

Trinity was showing me and Genesis how to make cookies. Genesis tried to take them out of the oven, but burned his hand badly. He yelped and our Mom came over to aid him.

"*sigh* Is the 9-year-old the only one with common sense?" "No." I replied. "Alright then, how do you get them out of the oven?" 

"You need to have a mitt on." I said, annoyed. Does she really think I'm that stupid? 

"Hmm... You may be a lot less stupid than you look!" She said, giggling. I tightened my fist and growled, and Genesis said, "Shut up, Trinity!" while getting his hand bandaged.

She glared at him and put the cookies on the counter.

"Now, my favorite part - decorating them!" She said, putting icing of every colour on the table

She made cookies with her friends on them, and I made cookies with mine on them.

"Make sure to make a few extra for your boyfriend!" She said smiling "What boyfriend?" Questioned Genesis.

"*sigh* For the last time Trinity, I don't have a boyfriend!" I said in anger. "Not yet you don't!" Said Trinity, winking. 

"Who even are you talking about? That Vector?" Asked Mom. I shivered and cringed at the thought of it. I hope not. 

"No, I'm talking about The white hedgehog. I forgot his name, though. What's his name again, Genesis?" "I think it's Silver, right?" 

"Yeah, Silver! This Christmas we're going to hook you up with Silver!" She said enthusiastically.

I blushed deeply and shouted "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! NO ONE'S HOOKING UP WITH NOBODY, I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT." 

"Right. And I'm a rabbit. Just admit it Espio! There's no point in lying!" She said

I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to punch that grin off her stupid little face.  
Little sisters are the worst


	7. Rarepair time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espio is a shy boy
> 
> 🥺  
> 👉👈

Silver's POV

When I came into Sonic's house the next morning, I found Sonic and Knuckles asleep on each other.

Adorable, I thought to myself. "Wake up lovebirds." I said tapping them awake.

"Oh, hi Silver, didn't expect you to be here first." He yawned.

"I don't think we're on angel island anymore..." Said Knuckles, still dreaming.

Espio's POV

I dreamt about Silver that night. I woke up before it was juicy, but that didn't stop Trinity from listening to the bits I muttered aloud.

"I knew it! You like Silver!" She shouted while dancing around. "This'll prove my argument for sure!" She rushed to the kitchen to share her latest find, but I tried to stop her.

"You're not telling anyone!" I whisper-shouted at her, blocking her way.

"What happened better stay between you and me, okay?! No gossiping about it with your friends, please!" I begged. 

"Hmm... Alright then, I'll keep my mouth shut, but I get to tell my friend Charlie and we'll get to plan a special way to show Silver you love him on Christmas!" She said.

"Fine." I said shaking her hand. We went downstairs to see Genesis, Mom, and Trinity's friend Charlie sitting at the table. I took a piece of toast and Trinity asked Mom if she could go upstairs with Charlie.

She said it was alright, and they ran upstairs with me close behind. We went to her room and closed the door. 

"So why did you bring me upstairs? Is there something I need to know?" Asked Charlie in his charming accent. "There sure is! Espio?" They looked at me and I said, blushing "I... I think I like Silver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What amazing writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Knuckles makes cream cry

Knuckles' POV

Tails flew us back to Angel Island in The Tornado. Cream asked if she and Cheese could come along and, with Tails really liking her, obliged.

I know why she wanted to come, though. She wanted to be with me.

I just don't know how to tell her that I don't feel that way, or that I can't feel that way. 

She begged Tails to let her sit next to me, and in the end, Sonic sat up front with Tails to discuss how to tell Cream how he feels.

Cream nuzzled against me the whole way. I have to tell her at some point, but I don't want to break her heart when it's still fragile. Here goes nothing...

"Cream?" I asked. "What is it Mister Knuckles?" "I know how you feel about me. The only problem is... I can't feel that way about you." "What?! Why?" "Because, I'm a lot older than you, and that would be... Bad."

I could see her eyes getting misty, and I could hear her whimpering. I pulled her into a hug and she began to sob.

Cheese tried comforting her and I tried telling her that I still loved her, but she wouldn't listen. She broke the hug and curled up into a ball in the corner of the seat. 

"Cream, I'm so sorry for making you feel like this. If it makes you feel any better, I still love you." She turned to me with a small smile on her face. "There's the Cream I love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAt An AmAzInG sToRy!!!!1!!!!!111!!!1!1!


	9. Ow the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why 7th grade me, why.

Trinity's POV

He admitted it!  
He actually admitted it!  
I've known how he's felt since I was 4!  
But now I'm not the one saying it! How adorable!

"Wow, you mean you're not always lonely and depressing!? Shocker." Charlie said

"Well, I only recently realized how I felt and tried to hide it, hoping it wouldn't ruin our relationship." Said Espio whilst finishing his piece of toast.

"My brother is the greatest guy on the planet! Of course he has feelings!" 

"Uh, Trinity? Did I ever tell you that... I'm not really your brother?"

"You're soooo funny, Espio." I said giggling. Part of me knew I hoped laughing at it would make it false, but in the pit of my stomach was the worry that it may be true.

"I was adopted. They thought they weren't going to be able to have kids, so they got me and, surprisingly, they had Genesis two years later. And two years after Genesis came the third in the trilogy of the family."

"Wow. How did you lose your real family, Espio?" Asked Charlie.

"I don't really like to talk about it, but since you are my sister and friend, I will tell you the truth." 

"... Are you sure you're ready to hear this?"

"Just tell us!" We said simultaneously.

"Alright..."

"When I was little, I mean, REALLY little, like 4, my family was... My family was..." his eyes filled with tears "My family was... Killed." We looked at each other in disbelief, our eyes wide open. 

"My big brother told me to hide in my closet. It was so scary. After about 6 minutes, I left the closet and looked in the living room, and..."

His eyes welled up with tears. I said, "we need some tissues, Charlie!" "Got it!" He ran back with them, and it took Espio a while to get it all out. 

"Alright, bro?" I said

"Yeah I'm fine now. I saw my family laying on the ground in pools of blood. I tried to keep myself from screaming. Then I heard a voice. He said "Hey, didn't they have another kid?" I grabbed a knife and confronted the people who killed my family. Then... Something inside of me snapped. A sense of rage. A burning desire for revenge. I lunged at one and stabbed him repeatedly until he stopped moving. The other made a run for it right when the police came. I dropped the now blood-covered knife and scooted away from my victim, panting. The police arrested the surviver and escorted me out. They put me in an asylum before putting me in the orphanage. Multiple people gave up on me because they were scared of what I'd do to them. One even quit without meeting me. I'd told them that I ironically enjoyed killing him, and without intervention, probably would have done it a second time. I felt terrible for what I did, and spent most of my time there in isolation, slowly driving myself to the verge of insanity. They moved me to the orphanage when it got too severe. I struggled and said that I was not going, so they practically had to drag me there. At the orphanage, I only made one friend who I did everything with. She was actually the only reason I didn't end it all while I was there. Everyone else was scared of me, and told her to stay away from me. But she never gave up on me. I felt like I wasn't alone around her. She understood me because her Mother died of cancer, and her Father enlisted in the military to try and support her. I got adopted before her and sometimes lay awake at night wondering if she's doing well."

Charlie and I just sat there with our mouths hanging open. Charlie said "Bro... That's deep. Now I see why you're so serious all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better get a band-aid to patch up the cut I got from all that edge


	10. 😳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles and Sonic kiss before marriage? No dignity!

Cream's POV

I was a bit disappointed that we couldn't be together, although I knew it was coming.   
I don't know why though. I could see it a mile away, but somehow I ended up surprised. It's funny, really. 

And of course, my great friends where there to help, too.

Sonic walked Knuckles into his house. 

Knuckles' POV

Sonic walked me into my house. We stared into each other's eyes for a while... and then out of nowhere, he kisses me. 

I'm taken aback for a moment before kissing back more violently. 

Then, Sonic tells me to keep it up for a while, because he wants Tails to have some alone time with Cream.

"Alright" I reply

"Great" He replies

Instead of our usual fistfights, we ended up having a tongue fight. Which, I won of course. Though, in the middle of our thing, Tails comes in probably because he was getting tired of waiting for Sonic, and says upon seeing us making out, "Really? You're alone for 10 minutes, and you have to connect faces?"

Sonic and I blush as red as my fur, and Sonic says, "No! We weren't kissing, we where just... Having a staring contest with our eyes really close together!"

Playing along, I say "Uh, yeah! Haha you looked away Sonic so I win! That means you'll have to go now... Bye!"

Sonic is basically pushed out by Tails and I hear him talking to Sonic outside... "Sonic, you can't kiss before marriage! You'll contract fatal Ligma!" 

"Tails, you know no one falls for that anymore." Says Sonic.

"Dangit..."

"It was never even funny in the first place!... Well, maybe it was the first time, but after that it's not funny anymore!" Said Sonic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet the character who breaks the four wall!

Hydra's POV

When will we be able to hang out with Trinity again? Oh hey, didn't see you there. 

I'm Hydra. Hydra the Bearded dragon. I'm a smart lizard who doesn't talk much, and, I don't know, I might have a thing for my kitty friend, Titan... But anyway, nice of you to tag along! 

"Yo Hydra, who you talking to?"  
Titan asked. "Oh, just the reader~" "The... Wha?" "Oh, nothing. Let's go to Trinity's place." 

We got to the door and rang the bell to come in. The door was answered by none other than her big brother, Genesis. 

He was quite the cheerful one, what with his gray colouring and hating our guts. "Oh," he said narrowing his eyes. "It's you." 

"Yep... It's us. We were wondering if we could visit Trinity for a bit?" I said. 

"No... she's in her room doing something. Now please go away."

"Genesis, is that any way to treat your little sister's friends?" Said his Mother. 

Time skip

"Hydra! Titan!" They all said as we entered Trinity's room. "Hey Espio! How are you feeling?" Titan said.

"I don't know, kinda terrible. I just talked about how my family was murdered and how I kinda killed a man, but other than that I'm fine." 

"Oh dude... if that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. How do you always stay so positive?"

"I just accept that the past is in the past, and I have to move on. I only think about it when I'm alone, and even then, I don't blame myself. I was just scared."

"So what brought you up here to begin with?" I say.

"HE HAS A CRUSH ON SILVER!!!" Charlie whisper-shouted.

"Damnit, Charlie! I promised him I wouldn't tell them!" 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Who's Silver again?" Asked Titan.

"He's a Silver hedgehog with beautiful glittery eyes... He's just perfect in every way conceivable..." Espio said, trailing off in the middle of his sentence, a daydreamy look in his eyes. He snapped out of it, blushing violently. 

"S-sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'll stop talking about the most beautiful man in the world now."

"It's fine, there's nothing to be sorry about. It was actually kind of adorable." Said Charlie.

"I'm not sure how to tell him though."

"Don't worry," said Hydra, cracking her knuckles, "I've already got a plan..."


	12. 7 deadly chapters 1: gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went braindead halfway through writing this

Sonic's POV

The others where inside decorating the tree, but Knuckles and I sat outside. 

"Is there any way to tell everyone that we're together now? Especially a way that won't make Amy mad." asked Knuckles 

"Nah, I don't think we can without making Amy mad." I say.

"How do we tell them-"

"Tell them what?" said Amy

Knuckles and I jumped. "Uh...uh..." Knuckles stammered

"Tell them! That! We are going to make them all... Christmas cookies!" 

"Did someone say Cookies?" "Trinity, darling, it's very rude to eavesdrop." Said an adult female voice, as Espio and his family walked up.

"Where you two talking about making cookies?!" Trinity said with a smile.

"Yes, could you help us?" I asked. 

Her face lit up. 

Trinity: *mentally* "ASDFGHJKL THEY ASKED ME TO HELP THEM" 

Trinity: *aloud* "Of course, I'd be happy to assist!" 

*during cooking session* 

Trinity: So you put in the sugar... Then the spice... Then throw in everything nice!

Sonic: *Pours in strange liquid* And an extra ingredient to the concoction! CHEMICAL X!

*poof*

THUS THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WHERE BORN!

jk lol 😂

After we made the cookies, I decided to give them a try. I took a bite... "EGADS!" I said, before shoveling them into my mouth!

"*GASP* My roast is ruined!" said Knux, mourning the loss of his cookies. (okay I promise no more stupid jokes)

"They're so good!" I said. "No Sonic, make room for dinner!" said Amy taking them out of my hands. "Hmf. I know you're just going to eat them yourself." I said, taking them back. 

"C'mon, Sonic! We made them together!" said Knuckles. "Fine." I said, putting them down.


	13. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey is a bitch and Mighty is a genuinely nice guy

Honey's POV

I'm the best at making clothes. Every time I make some, it ends up perfect. So I don't really tolerate people insulting my work. 

That's what happened when I showed Amy's new dress to everyone.

"In my opinion, Amy looks a bit better in her normal apparel." said Espio in his usual wise-ass, know-it-all tone. 

"Yeah, this dress kinda makes her look like a Peppermint!" laughed Charmy. 

"Well I think you did a wonderful job on the dress. However, I can spot one thing more beautiful in this room alone." said Mighty. My face turned hot with anger. "WELL WHAT IS THIS MORE BEAUTIFUL THING?!" I shouted.

"You." said Mighty, looking up at me with his beautiful eyes. This time, my face turned hot because I was blushing.  
_______________________________________  
I know, a short chapter. But I somehow need to establish that I think Mighty and Honey are adorable together. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	14. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy: aren't you tire of being nice?
> 
> Amy: don't you just want to go...
> 
> Â͙̮̳͉̬̰͆̾̄̓͘P̢̨̧̛̞͖͍̦̰͙̝̻͎̥̯͎̳̰͇͚̮̠͓͈͓͖̪̟̽̽͒̐̃̒͐̋͑͊̂̿̐͆̈́͒̍̏̀̍̉͛̀̑͌͛̐̓͘̕̕͜͟͢͜͞͞͞ͅͅͅͅͅȨ̪̝̱̞̹͖͉̠̾̓̊̋́͛̚͜͠͝Ş̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̖͚̫̗̰̠̭͔̰̬͙̼̼̮̰̰͚̝͙͍̫͓͍̣̻̺̹̭̭̗̲̰̻̼͙̠̰̮͛̔͗̇̋̇͗̈́̿̉͐̒̍͆͆̔̈̆̆̾͌̀̓̈́̋͒̇͌̇̽̾̀̎̆̈́̌̆̀̂̇̎͒̚͟͢͢͜͢͞͝͝H̨̡̛̥̭͈̝͔̳͇̳̠̪̫͙̳̭̺̖̪̟̘̬͔̝̠̼̯̓̾̿̍̇͊̓͊̋͛̅̄̉̄̍̌̄̊̎͒͆̽̉̄̕͢͢͢͝͞ͅI̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̡͎̳͙͓̯̗̲͔̗͉͕̲͚̲̣̣̝͍̱̳̠̘̟͚̪̤͍̯͖̖̰̮̮̟͓͕̞͓͍̒̔̃̊̇̽̀̎̑̂̅͋̎́̔̓̏̈͑̃͋̌͗͛̎̊͋́̑̃̾́͑̒̾́̈͆̓͊͊̏͊͗͘̚͢͡͡͡͝ͅT̢̢̢̢̛̬̦̞͇̖̟̯̖̼̱͎̖̦͉̺̫͈̖̯̥̜͔̮͉̤̜̱̙͓͕̠̫̥̮̩̗̮̘͇̜̤̐̔̊̅̈́̾̂̍̿͒̎̿̑̿̆͂͌̍̃̂̿̉͊̍̈́͂̈͐͆͆̃̏̽̔̌͒͌̓͑̽̓̚̕̚̚͢͟͢͟͟͠͡͞ͅ?̧̛̮̝͕̤̗̘̘͇͇̘̹͙͓̯̹̳̲̭͇͔͔̺͉̭̪̌͋̒͛͛̒̄̿͊́̋̓̑͐͆̽̐̚̕̕̚͡͠

Sonic's POV

Man... Telling them won't be easy. Especially Amy. 

"Hey guys, we've got something to tell you. Uh...  
Knuckles and I are kinda together now."

Everyone went 'awwww' except for Amy. She glared at us before shouting, " Is this a joke? Am I a joke to you? How could you betray our undying love?!"

"Amy, what do you mean 'undying love'? We where never together in the first place! Besides, out of anyone, I'd trust you'd understand."

"UNDERSTAND?! UNDERSTAND!! HOW COULD I UNDERSTAND YOU CHEATING ON ME???!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT 'UNDERSTANDING' LOOKS LIKE!!!!" she shouted, getting out her hammer.

To be continued in wrath...


	15. Wrath

Amy lunged at the two yelling "DON'T TOUCH MY MANS" but Mighty got in front and protected them. 

"Amy, you need to sort out your priorities!" Said Silver. 

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS SILVER YOU'VE NEVER GONE THROUGH ANYTHING LIKE THIS" shouted the heartbroken mammal.

"You know NOTHING about my past! Have you stopped to consider how hard it was when Blaze, my only friend in the destroyed future, vanished into another dimension? How hard it's been not even remembering who my family was, or what happened to them? And... and..." Silver rushed away with tears in his eyes.

"No, Silver!" Espio said running after him

"Now back to you, cheater! I'm gonna pound you into pieces! Then I'll reassemble them and pound you again!" Amy shouted, glaring at Sonic with fire in her eyes. 

"Mister Vector, I'm scared!" said Cream, cowering behind Vector. "Chao Chao!" "Don't worry, muffin. I'll protect you from that crazy lady." (Vector calls Cream muffin)

"Who are you calling crazy, croc? Do I have to pound you, too?" Said Amy, now really mad

Skip back to when Silver ran off crying

Espio's POV 

I can't believe Amy would say that. She's the most considerate person I know. 

I chased after Silver and he ended up locking himself in the bathroom. I managed to pick the lock, and went in to console him.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked

"Just go away! Nobody will ever understand!" He said through sobs

I closed the door and went to sit down with him. 

"I know you don't believe me, but I know the feeling." I said, trying to calm him down.

"*sniff* What...?" 

"I don't really remember my family either. My real family at least." I replied

"I doubt you went through anything similar to what I went through!" He said, clashing. 

"You still remember, don't you? Only you can't remember what happened. You can only remember the emotions. You still remember the trauma... The loneliness... The sadness... The fear..." I said, trying to keep myself from crying.

"How... How do you know how I feel? You still have your family. You have a charming brother and sister. A mother who loves you and would do anything for you..."

"They aren't my real family, Silver. 12 years ago, my real family was killed. And, grief-strickin and angry, I killed one of the men who killed my family. I don't remember the killer's faces... I don't even remember my families faces. But, I remember the trauma. The terror. The grief. It's why I'll never forget that day."

Without a word, Silver hugged me. I felt my face heat up, but hugged him back, stroking his quills. I knew he found this calming, because his breathing became more and more steady. I could feel his heart rate lowering.

"Espio... You really are my best friend."

After a minute or two, he was feeling better. We went back into the living space to see two angry hedgehogs, a rabbit scared out of her mind, and a knocked out echidna. Oh dear.

"Is he still alive?!" Said Charmy

"Yes, Charmy. He's still alive." Said Honey

"I learned how to help someone who faints. I needed to know, to help protect Maria. I think I still remember." Said Shadow

He began by checking if he was breathing. He was breathing, and Shadow removed Knuckles' gloves, socks and shoes, to help more blood get to his brain. After about 20 seconds, Knuckles regained consciousness. 

"Thank God! Shadow, you're a hero!" Said Sonic. 

"Am I?" Said Shadow, blushing. "It's really no big deal." 

So, after a stressful day, or heros go home go it some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point where I stopped trying. I'm gonna try to actually write an ending but it's probably gonna be crack


End file.
